Deception from all
by Shoutmaster121
Summary: A dear friend isn't who he says he is
1. Chapter 1

'I was a fool to betrend to be a weakling and befriend a group of goody two shoes. I've gotten kicked out from my previous school due to the fact i knocked out a group of thugs. Thanks to my dad for pulling the strings so i couldn't go to juvie, good thing my dad was in the military and knew the governor. The deal was that i must be nice and timid' i thought to myself while dozing off looking at Spinelli. 'Heck i have been in this deadbeat town since i was in the fourth grade and i can't hold my feelings for her anymore, i hate that she is seeing T.J fuck, senior year is going to be a hell of a year the deal i made ends at the start of school.'

"Gus you ok, your spacing out again. Damn it you guys i think he is out of it again, did you smoke what hustler kid was selling again." said tj as the rest of the group crowded towards me. "Gus guess what your first class is gonna be PE and im in it too i can't wait to be vincetorious" Vince said while he started to laugh. "Don't worry vince i will beat you this time i heard we are gonna be wrestling and this time i won't be losing on purpose anymore." i said then i started walking to the gym.

Spinelli pov

'What the hell is wrong with gus this summer he started to act weird, he started to give rude remarks, i hope his family isn't moving again.' "damn i can't believe gus just challenged you like that" i said while giving out a weak laugh. Teej looked at me and put his hand on the side of my face i could feel his emotions as he said "i'm sure there is a reasonable purpose why he is acting like this, anyway did you guys hear he broke up with cornchip girl yesterday?". The group started to get worried and they just remarked on the past when he got a small taste of power and went mad. "T.j don't worry i will find out what's wrong with him on first period after i make him tap." vince started to laugh.

"Hey i forgot i have the same PE class as you two i guess i can help to figure out why he has been weird lately" i said. The rest of the group started to laugh knowing no one has ever beaten since TJ and i started dating, "hey Spin be careful" "don't worry teej i will be" i said before giving him a kiss. "Heck remember how you asked me out?", "yea you said you wouldn't date me unless i beat you, hell i remember how i snuck a kiss when you were on top of me" tj said while laughing.

TJ pov

'I can't wait for the end of this year i already have the ring' i got up and went to look for gus. "See you guys i have to go to the bathroom" i said. 'I hate lying to them but i need to make sure the group will survive'. I went to the back of the school near the dumpsters as i heard people fighting it sounded like ten of them. I stood by the edge of the building trying not to be noticed as i saw lawson and his goons who got held back three times fighting against gus i immediately ran over to help him out but as soon i got to the dumpsters i saw gus pounding them to the ground and he looked like he was enjoying himself. "Man i been waiting for this since the fourth grade i'm glad you get to me meet my true self after all these long years" he said while laughing he then turned to me. "Hello T.J i guess i can't hide this anymore these dumbasses tried to jump me and i finally allowed to protect myself. Hey don't you want to try to talk me out of this or what" he started laughing while opening a pack of cigs and put one in his mouth, he looked at lawson on the ground and started to kick him while lighting his cigarette. "Gus what happened i am your friend, i am here for you. Please stop kicking him." i started to say before i started to yell at him he just looked at me and laughed. "Fine fine i will stop but know this i am gonna rule this school i already have plans in the motion so don't get in my way." gus said while going to one of the dumpsters and got out a plastic bag. He started to take of his clothes and put on dark colored clothes and a leather jacket. A teacher came out and saw Gus kicking and smoking she immediately grabbed him by his jacket and moved him towards the entrance of the school where everyone was sitting.

The gangs pov

'What the fuck, why is Gus being escorted by her? And why is he smoking he always said he would never smoke.' we all saw Tj running out from where Gus was. "What happened?" we all screamed. Tj told us what happened.


	2. Gym class

Gym class

"LaSalle your against Frances, and welcome Griswold your gonna be against Spinelli" the gym coach yelled out. The whole gym turned their heads to see Gus walk towards the bleachers and sit down.

"Gus remember we all made the same promise years ago after her father died" vince silently said when he got up from the bleachers to the mat. As the three minutes of hell for Frances started Spinelli sat near me. "So what is wrong you know you can always talk to me, i know we haven't been that close when i started seeing teej but i'm still your friend." she said to me with her gorgeous smile. "Spinelli don't worry im just my old self again before i moved to this town, and you have been lied to ever since your father had died. Heck TJ taken advantage of you when he asked you out." i said as calmly as i could. "WHAT THE FUCK I'LL SHOW YOU" she screamed in my ear ash she stormed out to the otherside of the bleachers next to the ashleys. 'Damn she must be pissed maybe i shouldn't had said that oh well'

Flashback four years ago

"I can't believe her dad died. We must go over there and be there for her" i said the most concerned i'd been in years. "Don't worry Gus i have talked to her mom and she is doing better i think no one should go over there just yet, we must give her time." TJ said while leaving for his house. "Well see you have a good night" we all said before we splat up. "Hey vince wanna hang out and play Destroy all humans?" tj said and vince yelled "hell Yea". they both walked together.

Gus pov

'Screw it i'm gonna go check on her.' i thought to myself while walking towards her home. I made it to the police station where i saw her mother's car being parked i silently walked into the station and over heard her mother talking with the Police captain, "miss please calm down, i think you should go to your house and be there with your children." the captain said. "My son is at his friends house and my daughter is with her friends i talked a boy she hangs out with, oh what is his name bj no its Tj and he said he would ask the other friends to stay there for the night and cheer her up." she said i immediately ran out of the station and ran towards her house. 'TJ what are you up to now?'.

Spinelli pov

' i can't go on without him maybe i should just end it'. I heard my doorbell ring, it was Teej and Vince. "Oh hey how are you guys?" i asked them while trying not to cry. They both looked sad and tj hugged me and said the others said they had plans and they couldn't make it. I looked mad and punched the wall "what kind of basterds can't help me out" i said while screaming and crying. "Don't worry spin we are here for you" vince said. "Anyway i'm gonna be watching soccer on the T.V so why don't you and teej hangout up stairs" he said laughing. "Oh ok" i said while blushing, 'what the hell i never had a boy in my room before and of course it had to be Teej. i wonder what kind of smart ass remake will he make about my zebra PJs i have on'. We headed towards my room and all of a sudden he was on one knee asking me out, "Spin i know this isn't a good time but i just want to make you happy." i looked dumbfounded 'why me and why tonight of all nights?'. "Teej i will only date you if you could beat me in a wrestling match." i said to Tj. ' he has no chance to beat me no one has ever gotten the best out of me i may be 120 pounds but i am a hellien.'. "Ok Spin if you want me to prove myself i will." after he said that he just jumped on me and we started to struggle i was on top for most of the time we were wrestling but at the end he just kissed me and pinned me down and i had to tap out. "So it looks like i won, so i guess we are dating now" he said while laughing. "Yea sure i guess, cheater" i said and i walked down stairs looking at vince sleeping, i slapped him and he awake in a fright "damn what was that for?". "You two need to get out i need to go to bed and im not ok with two boys sleeping in my house while my mother and dad are not here" i said with a tear coming out of my eyes. "Ok spin see you tomorrow" TJ said before giving me a kiss and after seeing that vince started to laugh, immediately i started to push them out of my house and slammed the door in their faces. 'What was that i kissed him before and it felt so nice but tonight it felt so cold and distant?' i went upstairs and layed in my bed.

Gus pov

I hide in to tree for two hours then i saw Spinelli shutting the door in TJ's and Vince's faces. Vince started to laugh "so teej did you ask her out?" "Yes i did and trust me it was easy, she had me wrestle against her good thing i was pretending to lose all those years ago, heck do you know what time it is?" "yes tj i do it is 8:30 it is almost time for Ashley A's party". I looked shocked i thought tj hated them. "So vince how much do you want to bet i get all four Ashleys tonight?", they started to laugh and talk while standing near the tree "oh yeah remind me tomorrow to ask the school to lose to her every time they wrestle against her". Tj said "why man what's the point?". "The point is just incase i ever want to make a bet against her and i want to win im thinking this summer i'm gonna ask her for her virginity and she may want to wrestle again." they both started laughing 'what fucking scumbags' they started to run down the street towards the Ashley's mansion. I climbed down the tree and i was gonna go after them before i felt a hand over my shoulder. "Griswold what are you thinking you promised me to stop being a punk for a get out of jail free pass. Remember you have till your twenty-one before you can do whatever you want" i turned around and saw my father. I quickly told him what's going on and i urged him to let me out of the deal. He sighed and said fine you want out senior year of high school you can go back to the old you but i am adding another clause to our deal you must not do anything to your friend TJ until you get proof and it is senior year. Do we have a deal" he said angrily. "Yes dad we have a deal and i know one guy who can help me with getting evidence", I said. "Good son we have to get you ready for your weekend classes.".

Present day

"Griswold and Spinelli your up" the coach said. As soon as the bell rang she charged at me like a hellhound, she surprised me and knocked me on my ass, but i quickly turn the tables on her and had her in a triangle lock. She started to punch me and tried to even bite me but i kept on the force and she tapped out. "Damn gus you have gotten better" she said as she was rubbing her throat. "No spin i have not in an bout a year" i said comily the i yelled out for the entire gym class to hear, "TJ had made a deal with everyone in the school to let you win, you want to know why it is because he wants to." i was cut off by vince who screamed "it was due to the reason your dad died". "Vince shut the fuck up it was due that TJ wanted an easy way to get you to do things for him" i spat out before going to the locker rooms and getting changed than while the coach was screaming at me that the class wasn't over yet. I flipped him off and went to the principal office.


	3. the truth is shown

Cafeteria

"Vince whats wrong spin hasn't talked to me in hours?". "Gus he beat her and he started telling lies about you". Vince told tj and the group they all looked confused but tj clinched his hands together. "What the fuck is going through his mind, i'm gonna go calm down spin. Vince and mikey when gus gets here go talk to him and make sure he won't leave i want to talk to him myself", Tj said. Awhile later Gus was escorted to the Cafeteria by three seniors who looked ready for a fight. Vince and mikey went to the group and the three seniors. "You two stop right there if you get closer to the boss we will kick the living shit out of you." one the the seniors said. "Gus what is your fucking problem, why the hell did you tell those lies to Spinelli?" vince screamed at the top of his lungs. Mikey walk towards vince and put his hands on his shoulders and said "Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment, as the great Buddha one said". "Mikey i have some things you and everyone needs to see." gus said before whistling "Randall did you put the video on loop for every system in this school", randall ran up and said "yes boss i did" before he started laughing. "Gus why are you talking to that weasel?"

The who cafeteria looked at wall as a screen dropped and the lights went out as a video started the video looked like it was in a tree and a note appeared with the words 'augest 24 2003' "gus the fun is about to start" a voice sounded out and the camera moved to a pool party where it zooms in seeing TJ kissing Ashley A, the both started laughing as Ashley a starting saying "i can't believe you asked her out, damn Spinelli is such an idiot", "hey she is my girlfriend, and tomorrow will be the first time we sleep together" tj said while laugh as he goes in for a kiss with Ashley a again. Vince walked up to them and said "wow teej cool it, leave room for the other Ashleys heck i'm done with ashley b so can i hop on with her now. Heck i gotta go see gretchen later and i want all the good stuff before i have to put on that dumb purity ring." tj laughed as the who session started to get rated x. The screen went pitch black as the words came out. ' **do you know who you trust** ' the entire cafeteria started to get in a gossip frenzy as the ashleys started to run out crying and Spinelli punching TJ, Gretchen kicking Vince in the nuts and Mikey crying for the end of the friendship of the group before he slugged Vince in the face.

Tj ran over to gus and started to punch him in the face until the teachers went and stopped all the teenagers from starting a riot. Gus quickly punched tj and caused him to be knocked to the ground and gus walked over to spinelli. "I'm sorry how this went down but i couldn't let him get away with this". "Gus why did you let him get away with this all these years?", "Spinelli did you slept with him or did stuff keep coming up to make you preoccupied with something else?". "Wait that was you who told my mother about me smoking weed, you asshole i got grounded for the whole summer and i didn't go camping with you guys." her eyes rolled in the back of her head. "Gus why did you act different when we first met you?" she quickly asked. "Spinelli i might tell you sometime but right now i am going to get suspended, for fighting and getting that video shown during lunch time. Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey you three are the first friends i have ever made and it pained me to be friends with those two, heck i knew who they were when i first met you guys." gus said while walking towards the hallway and sitting on the floor.


End file.
